Lafonda Eppah
- }<0 | - }-1}} | - }=0 | - }>=0 | - }}} | - }-1}} }} | - }}} }} }}) |relatives = Tiger Miyjas (adopted son)|allies = Obee Genghis Cora Tom Kristy|species = Cat|gender = Female}} Lafonda Eppah (born 16 January 1 BCE) is a tailless goddess born as a cat who has dedicated her life to adventure. She has been on many deadly adventures across dimensions and adopted a son Tiger on one. Powers and abilities * God (formerly) ** Magical healing (formerly) ** Memory erasure (formerly) ** Semi-immortality: Cannot die of old age (formerly) ** Telekinesis (formerly) ** Teleportation (formerly) Biography Early Life as a God At some point after the 15th century CE, Lafonda encountered the Ahuizotl. He told her that he wanted a new life in a far off land because the Aztecs he was preying on were starting to try and hunt him. Lafonda sent him to the Human Dimension.Episode 2.4 (Bubby: Reboot) Glory Days Lafonda traveled to Japan where she accidentally tripped over something and a house caught on fire. She built a time machine and traveled back in time to prevent it from happening, but accidentally tripped herself over, thus causing the fire. Lafonda fled Japan.Super Bubby A.G. 3 Obee Genghis and the Followers of Kraaneia Lafonda bumped into King Ziggy while in a dimension stuck in the 1938 CE, and when he learnt she was a god, threatened her and mindcontrolled her into villainy to gain power. Lafonda pillaged his rival village, prompting hundreds of people to follow her as their leader. Meeting and Joining Bubby Kristy's Army While shopping in Pet City, Lafonda stumbled across Cora Tom and Kristy, two cats discussing how the latter is from a parallel universe and must go back. Lafonda couldn't resist inviting them to her home in the sewers, where Kristy could go to her home dimension through Lafonda's portal. However, a Chimaera passed through to cause chaos in the city, and Cora and Lafonda watched bewildered as Cora's friend Clyde Zeus and his friend Bess killed it. Lafonda disposed of the body before saying goodbye to Cora.Super Bubby A.G. 2 While in a post-apocalyptic desert dimension, a Giant Mutant Chicken attacked Clyde. Lafonda killed the chicken and questioned why Clyde was present. He wanted to learn the story of Tiger's adoption, but she refused to tell. Reboot Animal Dimension TBA Appearances |-|A.G. Series= * Super Bubby A.G. 2 (first appearance) * Super Bubby A.G. 3 * Super Bubby A.G. 4 * Super Bubby A.G. 7 * Super Bubby A.G. 8 * Super Bubby A.G. 9 |-|Season 1= * Episode 1.1 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 1.2 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 1.3 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 1.4 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 1.6 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 1.7 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 1.8 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 1.9 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 1.11 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 1.12 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 1.13 (Bubby: Reboot) |-|Season 2= * Episode 2.1 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 2.2 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 2.3 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 2.4 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 2.5 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 2.6 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 2.7 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 2.10 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 2.11 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 2.12 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 2.13 (Bubby: Reboot) |-|Season 3= * Episode 3.1 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 3.2 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 3.3 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 3.4 (Bubby: Reboot) (flashback) * Episode 3.5 (Bubby: Reboot) (flashback) * Tba |-|Season 4= * Episode 4.1 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 4.2 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 4.3 (Bubby: Reboot) * Episode 4.4 (Bubby: Reboot) * TBA References Category:Gods Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:1 BCE births Category:Eppah family Category:Magic Users Category:Power: Magical healing Category:Power: Semi-immortality Category:Power: Telekinesis Category:Power: Teleportation Category:Power: Memory erasure Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Time Travelers